Bad Timing
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Kaiba has always had bad timing. Is this what she likes about him? One-Shot


**Enjoy!**

**I'm not really a fan of this pairing, but I couldn't come up with anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

"You have the worst timing Kaiba." Mai called as Kaiba stood in the doorway, watching the two as they watched him back. He thought they were in trouble. No. They weren't. Kaiba gave Mai a glare, then left her and Joey alone.

* * *

><p>Was his timing so bad? He would always get there late, or in a bad situation. Like what he had just walked in on. Kaiba rubbed his eyes and sighed. He walked down the stairs of the building. He muttered something and sighed. Everyone other than him had someone important. Other than him. And a couple others, but at the moment, they didn't matter.<p>

Mai had Joey,

Serenity had Tristan and Duke[She couldn't just chose yet.],

Téa had Yami and Yugi,

Bakura had found someone Kaiba had never met,

Kaiba hadn't heard from Marik.

Everyone seemed happy. Other than Kaiba.

At least he felt that way. He walked into the Kaiba corp building, sighing. He sat at his desk. Why he was worried about relationships, he didn't know. Maybe it was getting to him. His loneliness. He was a little tired, since he helped Joey find Mai. All he had was his Duel Monster cards. He sighed and laid his head down.

"Maybe I'll take a short nap."

* * *

><p>"I just don't think I really like them. I guess they're both kind of cute." Serenity sighed as she sat with Téa. She sighed as she placed down her coffee cup. The two sat in a small coffee shop. Téa placed her down and looked at Serenity.<p>

"They're both nice." Serenity nodded.

"But I kind of like Kaiba." Then she saw Kaiba who had just walked in.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here? You really do have odd timing." Téa said. He just walked away. Serenity was blushing and she didn't see the light blush on his face.

* * *

><p>"Mokuba. What do you think of Wheeler's sister?" Kaiba asked when he got home. Mokuba looked up at his brother.<p>

"What about her?"

"Well, I heard her say she likes me today." Mokuba smirked.

"Well that's new." Seto nodded and sighed as he placed his brother's dinner in front of him. Mokuba started to eat as Seto sat nearby. "Well if you like her, ask her out." Kaiba blushed.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>The next day, Serenity left her home, saying bye to her brother. She ran down the stairs and stopped, seeing Kaiba's limo outside. She then kept running and saw Kaiba waiting outside.<p>

"You're slow."

* * *

><p>Serenity felt weird as she sat next to Kaiba. She was blushing and looking outside the car.<p>

"Hey Serenity." Kaiba muttered. She didn't remember telling him her name.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well... Do you maybe?" He sighed. "Want to go have something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure." Kaiba nodded. He didn't speak for a while.

* * *

><p>They sat together at a table at the coffee shop she had saw him at last night. She was a bit embarrassed, but he didn't notice or look the sight bit embarrassed. Kaiba watched her as she drank her coffee. They sat in silence. He sighed once as he finished and she sighed as well. As she finished, they both got up. Kaiba payed and brought her home.<p>

"Thank you Kaiba." Serenity said as she gave him a smile. Then she walked back inside to meet her brother. Kaiba smirked as he left.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joey!" Serenity called as she walked in.<p>

"Yo Serenity! Weren't you suppose to be with Duke and Tristan?" Serenity gasped.

"I forgot. Bye Joey!" She then ran out the door to meet the two boys.

* * *

><p>Kaiba sighed as he thought about Serenity. He thought maybe he liked her. That would be a first. He sighed and looked out the window to see her running. She looked the same, just with panic in her eyes. She then smiled as she waved at someone. Kaiba looked out the window and saw Duke and Tristan. He sighed as she joined them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" Serenity said.<p>

"Sorry?" Duke half yelled. "That doesn't cut it! We've been waiting forever!" He said, glaring at her. Serenity was scared and wished Kaiba would appear and take her away. She sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Tristan was mad to, but he didn't want it to show. Kaiba watched and listened from his limo.

"Serenity!" Duke glared. "You know what? I'm leaving!" She was almost going to cry when Tristan looked at her.

"Sorry Serenity, but I should go too." Serenity then started to cry as Tristan walked away, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>She was about to get up and leave when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw a man. He smirked at her. She tried to escaped, but he pulled her away. By now, Kaiba had fell asleep.<p>

"H-Help!" That woke him up. Kaiba unlocked the limo and ran to her.

"Serenity!" He called as he ran after them. She was crying again and looked toward Kaiba.

"K-Kaiba!" The man looked at him and glared. He stopped and looked back. The contest begins.

* * *

><p>After a couple fist fights, glares, and stares, Kaiba had saved her and was walking back to the limo with her.<p>

"Next time stay at home." Serenity nodded, tired and worried more about him than herself. She had fell asleep as they got to her door. Kaiba took her to the door and ended up talking to Joey. Joey didn't like the idea, but agreed to it since it was what would make his sister happy.

"Then I leave her in your hands Kaiba." Joey said. "Take care of my sister." Kaiba nodded.

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't like this one, but ideas go on paper. Right? Hope you liked!<strong>


End file.
